Gunpowder Treason
by Eva Hydra Dahl
Summary: *After Events of The Dark World* Thor and Loki return to Asgard but are punished immediately on their return, managing to escape it is apparent that Odin will have them hunted down, and so another Treason must be plotted to dethrone the AllFather and take over the Kingdom. Thor will take Jotunheim's Prince at his side and unite a conspiracy against the King. Thor/Loki feat Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Taking place after Thor's return to Asgard *The Dark World* Loki is alive and returned with Thor, Odin is punishing them for Treason but there are just something's you cannot contain. Open to suggestions :)

_Gunpowder Treason_

Blue eyes shifted sleepily underneath heavy lids, chest rising and falling with each deep breath his body felt unresponsive any attempt to move was labouring.

Finally after time had passed he felt the strength to open his eyes; blur, brightness like a blind man he outstretched his arm his hand searching for something, anything beside him.

He could hear agonized sounds and struggled breaths and his heart, although his eyes blind constricted as if it could perceive what was happening around him, was this some cruel trick?

A loud sound startled him and he moved to sit up right, forcing a focus of his eyes he waited a moment listening…

"Don't speak to me prisoner" The voice louder and closer than before "The sight of you sickens me!" the tone conveyed such disgust

Finally Thor regained his sight revealed the scene before him; behind a shimmering gold force field was an Asguardian soldier his long robe resting against his light armour his expression was creased his chin held higher as if he were looking down upon a lesser being.

"Leave me!" a broken voice shouted

Thor turned his attention to the prisoner his ankles adorned thin leather his legs bare and oddly hairless he followed the thighs that were now hidden behind long strips of green and black, although his thigh was exposed on the side trailing to the beginning of his hip.

The prisoner was being stripped for weapons to be given prisoners rags

Thor finally caught up to the wild green eyes and slicked black hair "…Lo….Loki" he called hoarsely those wild eyes met him without hesitation "Thor!" Loki exclaimed moving toward him but arms caught him in restraint

The Asguardian lifted Loki by his waist, hurling him on top of a steel table in the middle of the room Loki landed with a thud his cuffed hands held in front of him.

"By the King you'll do as I say Jotun!" The Guard ordered with authority placing his hand on the exposed thigh, Loki jolted his expression one of caution.

"Shall I put you in your place before we go?" the Guard smirked and Loki shook his head, instead of accepting the Princes submission the Asguardian gripped higher along the thigh leaning closer to crowd him.

Loki's face morphed into a terrifying ghost, screaming into the eyes of the Imprisoner as large spiders speedily crawled from Loki's thigh up his arm "Trickster!" he yelled angrily raising his hand to backhand the Prince harshly.

Loki cowered for a moment before kicking the Asguardian with all the power he had

Thor smashed against the cage but to no end he watched Loki fight the Guard in restraints

Hands clasped together to form a powerful smack to his opponents face, the Guard attempted to shield himself from the onslaught and spear tackled him when the opportunity had arisen

Loki was then pushed against a wall a hot breath on his neck "You'll never see him again Jotun" the Guard taunted

"Loki!" Thor worried searching for any way out, but he knew that he could do nothing

"Our Queen is dead and there is nobody to protest your execution, our Prince is locked away as a traitor, and you're an abomination I'm more royal than you'll ever be" he laughed callously against Loki's ear, he lingered for a moment touching his lips against the pale neck "What a waste!" he cursed grabbing hold of Loki's arm roughly pulling him away from the wall.

"Say your last words" the Asguardian held Loki in front of Thor's cell, "What is happening Loki?" Thor demanded

"They're going to execute me Brother" Thor's expression grew pale his heart stopping for a moment before blood began to pump in his veins anger threatening to surface

"They'll achieve no such thing" he assured firmly his hands clenched into hard fists

Loki smiled lazily, hope appearing in his eyes before he was hauled away "I believe you"

Thor felt his pulse in his ears his chest tightening as he heard the heavy doors close he remembered what Odin had said

"A second time you defy me! You are corrupt as Loki! I cannot stand for these acts of treason your Hammer shall be stricken from you, your freedom taken. Sedate him and take him to the Gaols" a cruel and tired eye bore into him

Thor closed his eyes Loki had committed treason too many times; he was by the law of the King to be put to death.

Thor smashed his fists against the energy field with everything he had, desperately; Loki would not be put to death. The field finally shattered under his rage and Thor ran after them

"Loki?"

"Thor!"

A scream emitted from behind a pillar as a blasting ward knocked the Asguardian to the ground Loki appeared "What was that!" Loki looked down at his hands "I think it was an energy shield gone wrong, he tried to attack me and I... well it kind of ... exploded"

Thor laughed with relief "You cast a bad ward…" Loki nodded hesitantly "…Pretty powerful stuff"

"How did you?" Loki looked toward the prison

"I learnt something from a large earthly friend of mine, now we must clear from here before your absence is noticed" Thor grabbed his wrist leading them away from the Kingdom...

To be continued ...


	2. The Parting Of Ways

Thor leant against the stone wall his eyes closed shut "How do you think Loki fairs in Jotunheim?"

"I do not know Fandral I should have gone with him"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, we have to strike from all angles and we cannot do so from within Asgard without you."

"I know, but if he dies there Fandral" Thor worried

"You underestimate Loki's ability to not die" Fandral laughed with a reassuring smile

Thor nodded "I suppose you're right" Their plan depended on Loki escaping to Jotunheim and gathering all the conspirers he could, while Thor gained support enough on Asgard to take his fathers place. He and Loki had retreated to a safe house agreeing on a plan of action they parted ways his heart still felt heavy he wanted nothing more than to have gone with Loki.

The morning edged closer as early sun shorn over the Ice World gleaming on the frozen formations, the sun brought no heat only light, the familiar cold settling over Jotunheim.

Loki woke unhurriedly his green eyes searched cautiously and relief washed over him he was safe, sitting himself up black hair fell against his shoulders. His hand fumbled underneath the rough cloth until he found the leather strip tying his hair back.

He'd slept in a frozen grotto having made it halfway to the Kingdom the previous night, he stood, his feet touched the ice and he felt almost thankful for his Jotun heritage the cold was cruel here but he managed better than he'd expected to.

He remembered last night when he had left Thor and his companions

Thor's master plan was afoot and he had to fulfil phase two, he had felt confident as ever "I can do what you ask, but if I don't show up for the fight don't worry I'll probably be dead" well maybe not so confident.

"You know I want nothing more than to accompany you Loki" Thor held onto his wrist his eyes honest "I believe you" Loki smiled half-heartily before moving from Thor's reach

He shrouded himself, sneaking around the new Guardian who was inexperienced against Loki's deceiving illusions the Prince managed to get through the Bi-Frost.

"What do you mean nothing?" Odin shouted angrily "I'm so sorry my liege the Bi-Frost just started itself there was nothing there" the Guardian pleaded

"Loki" Odin whispered to himself "Loki and Thor must have escaped! Where did they go!" Odin grabbed hold of the armour "I didn't see… I didn't see"

"We're lucky to have made it this far" Fandral smiled

"I knew the moment Loki told me of his execution that I would do something stupid if it killed me" Thor laughed fondly "I hope our plan works"...


End file.
